


Unexpected

by BecaAMM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Faith of the Seven, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 03, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Getting married to Willas Tyrell was never in your plans but a princess has to do what the people expect from her. It was also never in your plans that he would be a man so different from what you first imagined, or that he would captivate you so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N.” You heard and turned to look at your mother, her eyes staring deeply into yours. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing, mother.”

Cersei gave you small smile, watching you through the mirror. Your red dress fir you like a glove, bringing your breasts up and the pinkish colour of your lips. The golden necklace you’ve gotten as a gift this morning from your mother-in-law matched the details of the fabric covering you and making it look richer.

“You look beautiful.” She affirmed, checking your hair to see if there was anything out of place.

You were getting married to a man you’ve never met. Your mother and grandfather had arranged a political alliance with the Tyrell and you had a duty to fulfil.

“Lord Willas will fall for you as soon as you enter the sept.” The handmaid by your side affirmed.

“Are you sure?’ You questioned, hesitant.

Cersei shook her head, seeing in you the same fear she had had at her own wedding day.

“Maybe.” She touched your back.”But it doesn’t matter, does it?”

You stared at your reflection for a moment.

“No, mother.”

Your brother was king and your role was to be a good princess. Your happiness didn’t matter, your duty did.

You were Robert Baratheon’s first child, a daughter born before Joffrey and his pride for a long time. If the world was fair, you would be his heir and the queen; however, you were just a coin and this was your fate. You couldn’t raise a sword or defend your own honour with your hands if your life depended on it but knew your beauty was a weapon.

 _The best weapon you have is between your legs –_ Cersei had told you when you flowered –  _your beauty will take you anywhere you want to be if you use it well._

She had taught you better than many women and mothers.

“Come.” Cersei offered you a hand as the soldier opened the door of the room you were in. “They are waiting for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The only advantage you’ve had in your life above Joffrey was that King Robert had actually tried to spend time with you. You were the first child, an adorable baby with an easy laugh and curious for the longest time of your life. When Joffrey was born, you lost your spot as Robert’s favourite for a while until he realised Joffrey was a terrible child and didn’t give him as much attention as you did.

When Robert died, Cersei had taken your education to a different direction. Your duty was now to marry and be the perfect example of the sister of a young king. When Myrcella left to Dorne you explicitly not allowed crying or showing any hard emotion, as well as in the Battle of Blackwater: recently, you’ve earned the fame of being a calm and quiet young woman, who didn’t waste words in useless matters, always standing by her bother’ and mother’s side during the audiences.

When your grandfather arrived with news it wasn’t surprising to you: You were to be married to Willas Tyrell in a fortnight, time enough for him to reach the town, for the important people to be present and for your dress to be made. The day was today, though, and you were holding yourself as hard as you could no to break down right in front of the sept while then septon started the ceremony.

“My princess.” Your handmaiden stood by your side in worry when she noticed your paleness.

“I’m just dizzy.”

They said Willas Tyrell was a cripple man, broken beyond the maester’s skills to repair. Margaery had promised you her brother was gentle and kind but that didn’t calm you down.

You father had never loved your mother. He’d never forgot the Stark woman that made him fight the Targaryen and – occasionally – become king. He even suggested naming you Lyanna when you were born but Cersei dismissed the idea quickly.

“You look beautiful.” She affirmed. “There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Taking a breath, you nodded, hearing the septon finishing his speech and standing where you’re supposed to be.

The doors opened to you loudly and your eyes landed on Tywin. Joffrey had offered to take you to your husband but you refused. You never liked your brother, you wouldn’t pretend you did for the rest of the nobles. Instead, you opened a large smile to your grandfather, looking down at the people waiting for you in there. The Tyrell were there, along with many lords you’ve never met but had given you so many gifts that a whole chamber was filled with them: Dresses, books, jewellery, shoes, accessories, perfumes, items and more items to your house; things for you, for your new husband, and for you as a couple.

“Look at him.” Your grandfather whispered. “Smile to your husband.”

You didn’t want to look at him but did the same way. The man standing between the statues of the mother and the father was different from what you had imagined. During the morning, you’ve had breakfast with all the women and many of them had teased you about the wedding day  _and night._

‘ _A cripple_ ’ they had reminded you, ‘ _a bitter man who will hate you as much as he hates himself._ ’

A cousin of your said he was old and ugly, that’s why no one ever married him. You – who had always dreamt of having a gallant, good-looking husband and was once betrothed to Robb Stark – were terrified.

However, Willas wasn’t ugly and old. He was young, very tall with broad shoulders and brown soft hair that fell on his cheeks, exposing his sharp jaw and thin lips. From afar, you couldn’t see if his eyes were brown or honey-toned, but they reminded you of Margaery’s doe’s eyes. He was gorgeous.

You didn’t even see the rest of the people while you walked to his direction, your family’s cloak heavy on your shoulders and your hands painfully cold.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The septon said and you felt the Lannister’s cloak being replaced by the Tyrell’s.

“My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.” He said to the crowd behind you and then looked at the two of you.

Honestly, you lost many of his words as he spoke, not brave enough to look at your husband at any given moment of the ceremony and staring blankly at the old man in front of you until he told you to join your hands.

Where your skin was cold, Willas’ was warm and soft, and he gave your palm a light squeeze that made you  _finally_ look at his face, noticing how his eyes were trying to comfort you. Under those young features, he could see the terrified girl you were.

“Now.” The septon start wrapping the ribbon on your hands. “Let it be known that Y/N of the houses Lannister and Baratheon, and Willas of the House Tyrell are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.” He recited looking at the two of you. “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.“

The ribbon was pulled away but now it was already done for you; you were together for the eternity.

“Look upon each other and say the words.” He instructed.

You swallowed your fear down, raising your eyes to Willas’ and finally noticing how  _his_  eyes didn’t actually have a determined colour. He was beautiful.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…” You said together, each word loud and clear, and you could now hear how his voice as deep and strong, but gentle. “I am his/hers and he/she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Your heart was racing and your head spinning when you finished it, and you knew you would need to sit down soon enough or would pass out. Feeling it, Willas held you by your elbows and kissed your forehead, completely ignoring the tradition of laying his lips on yours. Still, they all applauded and you could feel the eyes of your mother and grandfather  _heavy_  on you.

“Let’s find you a place to sit down,” Willas whispered, looking over to where the people had started to leave the sept, and then at the septon. “I need a seat for my wife.”

Just a few minutes later, you were sat on a bench with Willas in front of you, and you just then realised he used a cane to support his weight, drinking water from a cup a handmade had just given you.

“Are you feeling better?” He questioned.

“Yes, my lord. Thank you.” You gave the empty cup back to the handmaid.

He shifted his weight and nodded.

“I don’t believe we were introduced, my princess.” He noticed. “I’m Willas Tyrell, Margaery’s brother and the heir to the Reach.”

You frowned, taking a moment to understand what he was trying to do.

“Oh.” You sat straight. “I’m Y/N Baratheon. King Joffrey’s sister and… And his sister.”

He opened a smile, exposing the little dips on his skin.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” He offered you his free arm. “Shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

You were not sure who had funded the wedding party, but it didn’t look cheap at all. The wine circulated in the throne room and a large table was filled with food. There were nobles from every single one of the seven kingdoms and musicians near the table of where you and Willas were sat, along with your families, ready to attend any request from any of you.

You didn’t give them any attention, though, but was looking at your own skirt while twisting your fingers on your ivory dress, until he cleared his throat.

“So, Y/N.” He turned to you. “What’s your favourite colour?”

You arched your eyebrows at him, not understanding what he meant while locked in his honey eyes.

“Your favourite colour.” He repeated. “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Oh.” You felt your cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “It’s Y/F/C, my lord.”

He nodded, acknowledging the fact as someone poured wine on the large cup you two shared, his long hair brushing on his chin.

He cleared his throat for a moment when you didn’t say anything more and tried to continue the conversation.

“What about your favourite fruit?”

“I don’t have one, my lord. I like many of them.”

“Like…”

“Berries.” You finally affirmed, putting your hair behind your ear. “Grapes, blackberries, strawberries, raspberries…”

“Cherries?’ He suggested with a small smile and your eyes grew wide.

“Oh, no, my lord. Cherries make my face swallow and my body to become itchy for days.” You confessed, embarrassed.

Willas looked at the tables around, and it finally hit him that there was no sign of cherries in the party, possibly to avoid you to come in contact with it.

“Would you excuse me, my lord?” You decided and he nodded softly.

“Take your time.”

Trying to look casual, you stood up and walked into a random direction, finding Margaery and quickly having her wrapped her arm around your and holding your hand.

“You’re cold.” She noticed. “Are you afraid?”

You took a deep breath before confirming. You could barely feel your toes, already absurdly cold inside your shoes. Still, you were smiling it out as a well-educated princess.

“Panicking.” You said finally, looking around.

Margaery laughed while caressing your hand.

“Don’t worry. My brother is a man of affection, he won’t hurt you.”

You nodded, though you didn’t completely believe in her words.

You wanted the party to go for hours and days long, but time wasn’t with you. Each wedding party had a huge pigeon pie, and you knew your evening was coming to an end very soon when you saw yours.

“Y/N.” Your husband stood up, his extremely tall figure creating a large shadow as he moved away from the table. “Come.”

You looked at Margaery for a moment and then walked into his direction quietly, standing by his side. He honestly made you feel extremely small, even though you were taller than most of the women you’ve come to know in your life.

“Help me, please.” He whispered and released his cane, and a squire quickly held it while other gave him a sword.

You didn’t know who owned the blade but wrapped your fingers around its handle while he wrapped his gigantic hands on yours. He was so close to you that you were completely covered by him, and you could easily rest your head on his chest, his warmth circling you. When you broke it, dozens of pigeons left it in a very dramatic way, which made you smile for a moment.

Your eyes were glued on the birds as they found their way out of the throne room and your attention only moved away from them when your husband touched your shoulder with his free hand,a gentle smile on his face.

“Mother told me it is a fish pie.” He whispered as someone cut a piece for the two of you. “You don’t like pigeons?”

“Not really.” You looked away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, you probably…”

“I don’t like it either.” He interrupted you, smiling to comfort you.

Under everyone’s eyes, he fed you a piece of the pie carefully, smiling when your lips curled in delight.

“Thank you.” You muttered and he reached out to clean your chin from crumbles. “Thank you.”

The ritual served to calm you down, and you even accepted when Garlan – Willas’ middle brother – when he asked you for a dance.

“Princess Y/N.” He smiled as you two started moving elegantly. “You look  _beautiful_.”

You blushed, looking down at your feet for a moment and he chuckled. Garlan looked a lot like his brother but wasn’t enough tall.

“My brother is a very lucky man.” He affirmed, moving gently with you. “And you are a very lucky woman.”

“Am I?’ You muttered.

Garlan gave you small, sad smile.

“I know it is hard.” He affirmed. “You don’t know each other, but you will soon enough.”

You sighed and he stopped, caressing your hand.

“Willas fell for you when he saw a painting of you.” He affirmed. “And we all heard many good things about you. He’s willing to try, you need to be too.”

He moved his eyes to his side and you looked at the same direction, finding your husband waiting for you.

“I’ll leave you to be.” Your brother-in-law walked away, and Willas approached you, offering you a large hand.

“Come.”

You felt your heart racing. He had a gentle look on his face but it didn’t help your nerves.

“Where?” You questioned.

“To our chambers,” Willas said calmly.

You frowned, looking around and noticing how no one was paying attention to the two of you anymore.

“But the bedding ceremony…” You looked up to his face, your hand meeting his. “I don’t understand.”

“There will be no bedding ceremony.” He caressed the back of your hand with his thumb. “Just you and me. Come.”


	4. Chapter 4

You walked silently hand in hand with Willas, feeling extremely small beside his gigantic stature. And wondering what would he do to you know he had you alone. You were supposed to be ready for this; it was your wedding night after all. Still, you couldn’t help but feel terrified.

When he opened the door to let you in, you stepped into the room shaking and cold, your eyes falling directly at the wine waiting on the table.

“My lady.” You heard, turning around to look at your now husband and gulping.

Before he asked, you moved your hand to the side of your dress, where its buttons were positioned, and struggled to open them. You were shaking and dizzy, and he could clearly see it.

“Stop it.” He walked closer to you and held your hand. “Stop.”

You raised your eyes to him, teary and wide, and Willas caressed your fingers for a moment.

“Don’t.” He whispered.

“Do you want to do it yourself?” You muttered, your lower lip shaking, and he shook his head.

“No.” He shook his head. “Not… Not today.”

Your eyes widened and the first tear fell from your eyes. He didn’t want you.

“Don’t cry.” He quickly moved his hand to your cheek, drying a tear with his thumb.

“You don’t want me.” You closed your eyes.

“I do.” He corrected you. “A lot.”

You frowned, shaking your head; you couldn’t understand.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He caressed your hair, thick fingers tangled in your locks. “Your face, your voice, your body… You are perfect.”

You sobbed softly, confused and afraid.

“But you don’t know me and I don’t know you.” Willas continued, raising your chin with his index and thumb, moving the latter to caress your lips. “Let’s wait a few days.”

You nodded and he moved his lips to your forehead, laying a kiss on your skin and surprising you.

“Put on something comfortable. You need to rest, we both do.” He instructed.  “I promise I won’t look.”

And he didn’t.

While you undressed from your wedding gown, Willas kept his back turned to you and his head down. He only moved when you assured him you were fully dressed, a red sleeping gown now covering your body.

“Beautiful.” He smiled. “You can take the bed, and I…”

“No, my lord,” You interrupted him, your eyes wide and your voice still shaky. “Please.”

“Why?” He questioned, not understanding.

“They will know if you don’t lay down with me.” You affirmed, your voice failing. “My mother and grandfather…”

Your mother wouldn’t be happy if she heard of such deal you’d done.

“It’s okay.” He walked to you and held your hand, calming you down. “I’ll lie down with you. Please, calm down. You don’t need to be afraid.”

After washing your face you ran a hand over your hair, undoing the hairstyle the handmaid had spent an hour fixing for you. When you hair fell loose on your back, you caught Willas staring at you. He had changed from his clothes and was now in a tunic, exposing his hairy and long calves to your eyes. He had very large feet.

You sat on the bed silently, laying down with your eyes falling on him, and he did the same, looking at your face.

“You look beautiful,” He affirmed. “Much more beautiful like  _this_  than before.”

You looked down at the pillow and tried making yourself comfortable by his side, not sure of what to do. In your lifetime, you’ve shared your bed with Myrcella and your cousins from Lannisport, but now you didn’t know what to do.

“Can I hold you, my lady?” He questioned in a whisper and your eyes widened as your face reddened in embarrassment.

“Yes, my lord.” You whispered.

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer, his warmth surrounding you as well, and you tucked your head between his chin and his chest.

“Good night, my lady.” He whispered and you closed your eyes, hoping you managed to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up in a very calming way. Willas was still close to you, your bodies tangled in a gentle mess.

“Good morning, my lady.” Your husband whispered when your eyes met.

You felt your cheeks warming up in embarrassment instantly and he only smiled.

“Good morning, my lord.” You finally said.

“How was your sleep?”

“Good, my lord.” You looked down, hiding your face on the crook of his neck, breathing his scent for a moment.

The knock on the door made the two of you raise your heads in surprise, and Willas cleared his throat before raising his voice.

“We are not ready yet.” He let out, still protectively holding you, and you closed his eyes. Maybe you could fall asleep again.

Willas kissed your forehead very gently, as if he was testing the waters. You enjoyed his affection. It reminded you of how your father did the same to you when you were a child, something you lost as you grew up. The last time someone being so affectionate with you before Willas was when Robert decided to do so before he left for the hunt that caused his death.

Even after your husband’s warning, a handmaid entered your chamber and stood in front of your bed, making you blush and Willas move his eyes to her.

“My lord. My princess.” She bowed for a moment. “Breakfast is ready and waiting for you.”

You frowned.

“You can bring it later.” You said, confused. “We said we are not ready.”

Willas squeezed your hand for a moment, making you look at him.

“We won’t have it alone. Our families are waiting for you.”

You widened your eyes. You’ve completely forgotten that your first breakfast as a couple was supposed to be with your families.

“What will we tell them?” You whispered.

Your husband frowned, looking in your eyes confused.

“We do not need to tell them anything.” He said like it was obvious. “You are my wife now, a married woman. You don’t own them anything.”

* * *

You could already feel eyes on you as you and Willas stepped out of your chambers, even though you were still alone. They would eye your face and the way he held your hand even if your arms were joined, how you blushed like the maiden you still were – something they didn’t actually know – and he grinned like a fool. They would also eye your dress and body.

Willas had been the one choosing your outfits that morning from the gifts you’ve received just the day before from his father. The dress was similar to the pieces you’ve seem Margaery and her cousins –  _your cousins –_  wearing and exposed much more skin than anything you’ve ever worn. Your arms were exposed, as well as your back and the top of your breasts. You had felt Willas’ eyes burning your skin the moment he saw you dressed, and the way he licked his lip in delight. Apparently, he liked what he saw.

 _Beautiful,_ he had said when you finally approached him sat a few steps from you.

You stopped in the middle of the way.

“I do not wish to go.” You decided and he looked into your eyes, puzzled.

You were afraid.  You didn’t want to see Joffrey, your mother, or your grandfather. You wanted to stay in your room and do not see their faces, and do not think of how they would read through your lie.

Silently, he walked the two of your back and opened the door to your chambers again.

“Change your clothes, and lay down.” He caressed your cheek. “I’ll let a handmaid know my wife is too sore and our breakfast must be served in our room.

You looked down at your hand in embarrassment and he ran a thumb on your lips for a moment before you complied.


	6. Chapter 6

You managed to ‘hide’ in your chambers for three days. During them, Willas stood by your side for most of the time. You learnt about his childhood and stories, how he was the one naming Garlan ‘ _the Gallant’_  when he was a plump kid, in order to avoid any unflattering thing to be add to his name, like with his uncle ‘ _Garth the Gross_ ’. He also told you about the accident that cost him the functionality of his leg and how it affected his life and helped him starting a friendship with Oberyn Martell.

“He sent us a letter apologising for not coming.” He affirmed, taking a sip from the cup of wine in front of him. “And there is a gift waiting for us in Highgarden.”

You smiled at the way he looked relaxed talking about Oberyn, completely different from what you expected with the way you’ve heard the story before him.

“You’re good friends.” You smiled softly at him.

“Yes.” He looked back at you. “It’s ironic since our families apparently hate each other. What about you?”

The question made you tilt your head in confusion and smirked.

“Do you have any friends?” He questioned.

“Oh.” You sat back uncomfortably. “I shared a chamber with some cousins and Myrcella and…”

His smile died, finally noticing what that meant. You were lonely.

“Mother said none of them were enough to befriend a princess.” You muttered. “I spent a lot of time with Sansa while we came back from the North but I suspect she was only with me because she wanted to impress my brother.”

And it was true. When your father was still alive and told you how he planned to betroth you to Eddard’s first son and Joffrey to his first daughter, you were hyped with the possibility of finally making a friend. She was to be queen eventually, so Cersei wouldn’t see any problem with your friendship.

“You were to marry her brother, right?” He questioned. “Robb Stark, the King in the north.”

You nodded. According to your father, you would stay behind when you visited Winterfell, and eventually marry Robb. The plans changed, of course, when the young Stark boy fell from a tower. Your wedding was postponed but the alliance was set.

“It is funny how things are different from what I thought they would be just two years ago.” You pointed.

“Two years is a long time.” He agreed. “Where do you see us then?”

You frowned.

“In two years?”

Willas confirmed with a nod of his head and you shook yours.

“I don’t know. In Highgarden. Maybe we could visit Essos then, see Bravos and the free cities.”

He smiled, changing his posture and reaching out to caress your hand, taking it put and pressing his lips against your knuckles.

“Your mother invited us to dinner.” He muttered and you bit your lip in annoyance. “You can’t run from her forever.”

“I can try.” You looked down and shifted on your seat.

Willas took a breath and pulled you closer to him as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“What is wrong?” He questioned. “Why is it that you don’t want to see her?”

You breathed deep for a long moment, closing your eyes.

“She always knows when I lie. She knows everything.” You let out.

Cersei had put a heavy pressure on you the days prior to your wedding. She needed you to be perfect and look perfect, to forge the alliance between the crown and the Tyrell.

 _‘We need their help, food and money; they need a wife to their cripple first-born._ ’ She had said.  _‘Give him what he wants and we can have what we want.’_

“She’ll ask about you and our first night.” You affirmed, knowing your mother well enough to presume her actions, as well as the rest of your family. “Then Joffrey will make jokes about how I was so broken I couldn’t stand up the following day. Then, grandfather will say something about an heir.”

“And my father will agree.” He touched your temple with his lips. “He’ll mention how I’ve always wanted children and how it would be good for Highgrden to be filled with children once again. Margaery will smile and say our children can be best friends.”

You turned to look at his face.

“You claim the Lannister sigil.” He affirmed, hazel-green eyes with blue traces looking inside yours. “You claim to be a lion. It’s time to be one.”

“In a cave filled with other lions?” You questioned.

He shrugged and pulled you closed, moving his lips to yours and kissing you gently and affectionately.

You were getting used to Willas’ kisses and now the feeling of embarrassment you had every time he laid his lips on you had changed. Every time he moved away, there was a hit of longing inside you, a twist of hunger that made you want to beg him for more.

“I will be there the whole time.” He said calmingly.

“Are you a good liar?” You questioned and he chuckled.

“You’ll find out together.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: One single NSFW gif.

The room was filled with dead silence while you ate. You and Willas had arrived just a minute before Joffrey and you cursed yourself for not being even later. Margaery didn’t stop looking at you, as well as Garlan and his wife, Leonette. Sat by their side, Mace and Alerie were eating with smiles; Cersei and Tywin were in front of them and Joffrey was at the end of the table.

“So.” Your brother in law cleared his throat. “I see you’re feeling better, Y/N.”

You tensed instantly and Joffrey burst in laughter.

“You are not as frigid as I thought you would be, sister.” He affirmed, cleaning his face with a napkin. “Maybe Robb Stark wasn’t your best fit anyway, after all.”

Tywin and Cersei exchanged heavy looks and your grandfather turned to you.

“We are happy you’re feeling better.” He assured you. “Willas, do you plan to stay in King’s Landing?”

Your husband relaxed clearly at the question.

“Actually,” He held your hand under the table. “We intend to leave the day after tomorrow.”

Your mother’s eyes widened instantly.

“So soon? You just got married.” She exclaimed. “Won’t you be here for Joffrey’s wedding?”

He didn’t even flinch but only smiled at your brother and his sister.

“We will be back in time. I want Y/N to feel comfortable in the Reach. It is her home now and she deserves to meet it as soon as possible.”

“I’m sure you will love Highgarden,” Margaery affirmed with a gentle smile. “The castle is beautiful, the gardens are huge and the people… You’re gonna love it.”

You smiled at her, feeling calmer.

“There’s a waterfall close to the Rose’s Road in the way.” Garlan brought up with a boyish smile and his wife instantly blushed. “Brother, make sure to bring her there. Leonette loved it.”

“Of course, brother.” Your husband said dismissively.

The rest of the meal was long and silent and you could feel each time someone looked at you. Your mother was furious, your brother was intrigued, and each member of Willas’ family seemed amused by something, probably the rumours of your fake-first night.

Back to your room, you couldn’t stop watching your husband read the book in his hands while he was sat on the bed, walking to him and pulling it away from him.

“Is there something wrong?” He questioned with a frown.

Gathering up courage, you leant down and kissed him. It started slow, testing, but quickly became more passionate, making your husband pull you down to the bed and lay down on top of you.

“Willas.” You muttered and he pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“No.” You licked your lips. “Please, touch me. I want to… I want to be yours.”

He stared at you in surprise for a moment but his face quickly changed to lust as his lips moved to yours quickly.

When he noticed how you were trembling, though, he stopped.

“Come here.” He sat down and helped you do the same. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Every time you kissed Willas, it was like something lightened up inside you and you couldn’t seem to calm it down alone. You could be a maiden but you knew what that was and how you would only find relief with his help. You didn’t just want him: you desired him.

Not saying a single word, you stood up, opening your dress and letting it fall to the floor before undoing your underskirt. It was one of the dresses he had brought from Highgarden to you. You were wearing nothing more underneath.

“Please, my lord.”

He licked his lips.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He moved back, sitting close to the headboard and spreading his legs.

You moved awkwardly, going to his side, but he stopped you.

“Here.” He used his arms to pull you and you sat down on his lap. “Now, where were we?”

He moved his hand to your face and pulled you back, kissing you once again and taking his hands to your back in order to get your bodies even closer.

It only took you a few more moments of kissing to feel something hard right under you, pressed against your woman’s parts. Between your legs, you could feel something wet, which made you frown and pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Willas muttered.

“I’m…” You muttered. “There’s something wrong.”

He frowned at you, taking his hands off of your back.

“What’s it, Y/N?”

Your folds were wet, just as it happened when your monthly blood reached you.

“I’m…” You felt your cheeks flushed and tears prickled from your eyes. “I’m so sorry, my lord. I didn’t mean…”

You pulled away quickly, ashamed, but stopped when there was no blood where you were sat, just a small watery puddle.

Willas just stared at you, waiting for an answer.

“I thought… I thought it was my blood.” You muttered and he tilted his head. “There is… There is something wet..”

Your husband’s eyes changed instantly and he smiled.

“Come back here, Y/N.” He helped you back to his lap and moved his hand to your stomach caressing your skin for a moment before moving it to your womanhood, making you jump. “ _Damn_ … You’re wet.”

You frowned.

“I don’t understand.”

“It means you’re around.” He ran your hand on your folds and you closed your eyes, letting out a long sigh.

You’ve never felt that before.

“Gods.” You hissed.

Willas smiled openly and you raised your hips to give him more space, feeling as his fingers moved to your entrance. He teased you slowly and with a naughty, boyish look.

“Lay down, Y/N.” He whispered and you complied.

Standing up, Willas quickly undressed. He was beautiful, with broad shoulders and a flat stomach, not muscular but regular. When he dropped his pants, you moved your eyes away, and he chuckled, finding his place above you.

Willas groped your breasts for a moment and you moaned softly for a moment.

“Are you ready?” He whispered, positioning himself against you.

You nodded softly and he moved his hand to hold yours.

“Tell me if it hurts too much.” Your husband whispered.

You held your breath and closed her eyes as you felt him breaking your maidenhead. He entered you slowly and very gently, looking into your eyes the whole time.

“For the seven hells.” He swore. “You are so small. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You had your eyes closed. You could feel how your wetness made it easier for him to move but it still hurt.

“It burns.” You whispered.

“I’m gonna…” He pulled away and you moaned instantly with how amazing that felt. “ _Fuck_.”

“Don’t go, please.” You whispered.

He smiled and moved his lips to your neck, kissing and using his hand to caress your skin. Every movement of his hips sent you to a very pleasurable state, making every inch of you itchy and hot.

“Willas.” You sighed, taking your hands to his hair and tangling your fingers between his long locks, squirming when he licked the lobe of your ear.

“Does it feel good?” He whispered.

You nodded, moaning softly and closing your eyes.

You stood there for a long time, each of his moments bringing more and more pleasure to you, but you could see how he was in pain.

_His leg._

“Sit.” You muttered, and Willas complied, sitting back with his back against the headboard.

Blushing in embarrassment, you climbed onto his lap and sat back on his manhood, closing your eyes at the stretching. You weren’t sure if he felt large because of his size or just because you hadn’t taken any man before.

“My beautiful, beautiful, princess.” He whispered, holding your hips and helping you move up and down. “Come here.”

His arms wrapped around you, holding you close and kissing your back.

“Willas.” You let out when his hipbone brushed against the little button between your legs. “Gods.”

Words because useless after some time, and grunts, moans and whispers filled up your chambers.

“Willas.” You gasped, feeling something building inside you. “Willas, I’m feeling…”

“It’s okay, love.” He moved his hand to your butt, squeezing it. “You can let go. Let go for me, let me feel you.”

You panted, holding him close and letting your head fell back, spasms crossing your body while a loud shameful moan left your lips along with his name, the pleasure sending you to the clouds and back.

“There you go, there you go.” He groaned.

You fell back on him, and Willas continued to help your hips moving against his, and let out a groan when he spilt his seed inside you, finally stopping and just holding you as the two of you two breathed heavily against one another.

“Are okay?” He questioned and you moved back to look at his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” You felt your cheeks warm in embarrassment.

He smiled, bringing the little dimples back to his cheeks and caressing your face.

“That’s good.” He whispered.

“Can we do that again later?” You muttered.

“Of course. As many times as you want.”


	8. Epilogue

You never imagined you would love to leave your home.

Your wheelhouse shook as you moved, looking outside through the window with Willas by your side. Your dress was comfortable around your body and you couldn’t help but wonder if you would  _actually_ be back for Joffrey’s wedding now you’ve actually left.

“Will we stop by the waterfall?” You questioned at your husband.

“Do you want to pass by the waterfall?” He asked and you turned to look at him.

“I do. Leonette blushed thinking of it.” You smiled, moving your gaze back to outside. “I want to blush thinking of it too.”

Willas laughed and moved his hand to your chin, pulling you to look back at him and then kissed you on the lips.

“Of course, my beloved lady. We can go wherever you want.”

You smiled, your hand moving to his hair and tugging on it slightly, which made him growl.

Not even thinking, you stood up and sat on his lap, giggling.

Smiling wickedly, he put his hands under your dress, pushing it up until he was touching your thighs. You didn’t know how long you stood there before your hips were grinding onto his.

“My naughty little princess,” He smirked, his now full erection rubbing against you and making you shamefully wet. “ _Right here_?”

”It’s not like anyone is here.” You argued, blushing. “We are alone and married. They can shut their mouths if it annoys them.”

He laughed, making his chest tremble, and reached out to close the windows before circling your waist.

“Let’s give them a reason to be annoyed, then.”

Willas opened your dress and you leant to kiss him while he undressed you.

“My pretty princess.” He whispered, helping you out of your undergarments and moving his hand to your womanhood, caressing your lips. “My  _wet_ princess.”

You blushed, letting out a soft moan and he circled your bud of nerves.

“Willas.” You yelped.

He smiled wickedly and shook his head, licking his lips.

“What?” You squirmed as his finger insisted on stimulating you.

It felt too good. Every time he flicked your little button, pleasure washed over you and you couldn’t help but get wetter and more and more  _squirmy_.

“Willas.” You felt your legs clenching.

He entered you with a finger, not stopping his thumb, and you closed your eyes.

“Do you like this?” He asked in a dark, low voice, and you nodded.

Your head fell back for a moment. Ever since you had consummated your marriage, he found the act of making you reach your peak with his fingers very entertaining.

When you finally did so, now, he pulled his fingers from you and made you look at his face.

Willas smiled, lifting you so he could pull his manhood out, entering you slowly and your jaw fell open as he put his head in the crook of your neck.

“Keep this feeling in your mind.” He said, moving his lips to your ear.

“Why?” You managed to let out.

“Cause I’m gonna love you like this every day, my princess.” He pulled you up and then down, making you yelp. “Every single day.”

Well… You could grow to love that.


End file.
